A Magically Impossible Journey
by Addatadda
Summary: What happens when an ordinary girl picks up a magic stone? Sorry, I cannot sumarize this.
1. Chapter 1

The river was flowing calmly southward. My feet were hanging over the edge of the rock I sat on, dangling into the cool, blue water of the rushing river. My head was hanging low over my book. ''Done, " I finally shouted. Oops, maybe that was a little too loud, I thought. The sun was glowing beautifully underneath the clouds, close to sunset. I slowly walked back over to my tree. I tucked the book into my schoolbag and then pulled out a picture that I had sketched of nine children that I once had a dream about. I tucked it back into my schoolbag and then hung it on a branch. I laid my head down on my pillow and pulled my blanket over my me. The next morning, I grabbed my school bag and headed off for the river. I found my spot on a rock by the side of the river. The stones at the bottom of the river were cool and slippery. I set my bag down on the riverbank. I glided through the cool water. Fish swam around my feet and frogs glided over the rocks. Something shimmered out of the corner of my eyes. I turned. A small, shiny emerald was sitting at the bottom of the river only a few feet away from where I stood. I waded over to where it rested and tugged it from the ground. It came loose and glowed for a few minutes then dimmed. I tucked it into the pocket of my school bag, then hurried off to my dad's farm. The horses were out in the pasture. I walked up to my horse, Gemma. She kneeled down and I climbed on to her back. She stood up tall and then took off. She ran around the pasture about five times. Then, we jumped over the tall fence and rode off into the west field. We stopped by a small pond to get some rest. I grabbed some apples for us. Then, we set off for the south fields, where my dad grew the carrots. I grabbed some carrots and gave them to Gemma. I sat down nearby and pulled out the emerald I had found earlier that day. I wondered where it had come from and how it had gotten in the river, but most of all, I wanted to know why it had glowed. Gemma nudged me. I tucked away the gem and set off for home. I slipped through the gate and let Gemma back into the pasture. I went to the hayloft. For as long as I can remember, I have been living with my dad on this farm. My dad didn't exactly like me very much. If he had found out that if he had found out that I snuck out he would have been really mad. I climbed the ladder into the hayloft and pulled out my books. I sat for a few hours there, just reading. I felt safe up there. My dad brought a desk up there before I came along. Now, I use it as my workstation. I felt odd and strangely connected to a mysterious force. I pulled out the emerald. It was glowing again. I figured that the gem keeper would know something about the odd gem. The gem keeper was the oldest man on Earth. He had devoted his life to finding out everything about gems that anyone could ever know. I had read the books that he had written. I refocused my mind on the task at hand. I had to find a way to get out without my dad seeing me. If he saw me or noticed I was gone, he would probably ground me in my bedroom. "Izzi get down here and muck out the stables for me," my dad shouted up. I climbed down the ladder and grabbed the shovel I pulled the wheelbarrow up in front of the first stall. I scooped up the dirty hay and added new hay. The job was done in half an hour. I needed to decide how I was going to get to the gem keeper without my dad noticing. It seemed pretty simple, since when I was here he never seemed to notice me. But I always ended up getting in trouble for sneaking out alone. I'll have to sneak out at midnight, I thought. That way, my dad won't catch me. I went out to do my chores of harvesting all of the crops that were ready. By now it was eleven thirty. I kept some of the crops that I harvested (I would need something to eat on my journey.) I stored the crops that I kept in saddlebags. I also packed some spices into my saddlebags. I put in a box of matches for lighting fires. I stashed all of my personal belongings in my schoolbag. In the other side of my saddlebags, I put a cloak, a blanket, and spare clothes. I also grabbed my horse's blanket. The last thing I packed was a sword that my mother had given me when I was really little. That night, I slipped into the stables and let Gemma loose. I lit a lantern and held it high as we rode off into the darkness. We stopped at the mountains about five miles away from my dad's farm. I took out our blankets and we slept peacefully. The next day, I pulled out some apples to start our morning. After that, we started off through the mountains. The ride was smooth. Gemma was graceful. I took out a book once and started to read. 


	2. Chapter 2

Silence is one thing that I have always found great pride in. Darkness is where I belong. I have always found myself happiest when I am in dark, quiet places. Sitting in a corner at Tae Kwon Do, I focussed my emotions on absolutely nothing. Every day, at the end of class, we practice showing no emotion whatsoever. I am especially good at this. "Liam," my teacher's voice rang clear in my head. "Liam, get up. Class is over," that was the voice of my best friend, Andrew. "Hello, Earth to Liam. " Uh oh, I over concentrated. I got up and grabbed my water bottle. "Sorry to keep you waiting, " I said to Andrew. "That's ok, we're not exactly in a hurry to get back are we," Andrew said. We walked down the old street, headed for the orphanage. The orphanage was a small place run by a little old lady. She tended to just like us. It was probably because Andrew often pulled me into trouble. You could say he was the devil, yet, I like him. Maybe it was because of his constant cheerful attitude. He gave us all courage. I smiled dimly in the moonlight. We laid down under our blankets on the hard, wooden floor. The wood hurt my back. I fell asleep. No, I don't want you to leave, please, everyone?! Come back! no, no! "Liam, wake up," Andrew's voice broke through my deep sleep. It was two a.m. Just a bad dream, I reassured myself. "That dream again?" Andrew asked. "Yeah," I replied. "How old were we when you started having that dream?" Andrew asked. "I've been having it for a long as I can remember," I said. "GO TO BED! " a kid across the room yelled at us. "Sorry," I called back. We curled back up and went to bed. At six in the morning we got up and got ready for a new day. Putting on our clothes was the easiest task. We began to do our chores. I was supposed to make breakfast, even though I stink at cooking. After I had burned breakfast, spilled the juice, and made a complete disaster of the kitchen, I went out with Andrew for a walk in the park. The park was an old, musty place with a torn appart playground and wilting flowers. I looked around. This place has a dark feel to it, I thought, like some kind of mysterious connection. My head turned to look at the last flowering rose bush. Something glossed underneath it. I got closer. It was two gems just sitting there. "What is it Liam?" asked Andrew. "Look," I said. He picked up one of the gems. "Its a Black Sapphire, and that one is Amazonite," he said. "We could make these into best friend magic wands." "Sounds cool, only one problem, they aren't magic," I said. "Oh you spend too much time in the darkness, wake up Liam," Andrew said. The two gems lit up and gave off a beautiful glow. I felt a surge of energy rush through my body. "What was that all about?" I asked. "This must be one of those gems that decides your fate," said Andrew. "I don't think so," I said. "Maybe these gems do have some kind of magical powers. We should find the gem keeper." "The what now?" asked Andrew. "The gem keeper. He was known for all the crazy stories he has told of magic worlds. They started after he found peculiar magic gem called the Starstone," I replied. "How do we find him?" asked Andrew. "I dont know," I said. "We should probably start in Maine. That is where he lives." "Okay," Andrew said. "We leave at the crack of dawn tomorrow." We snuck into the supply room of the orphanage. I grabbed a hiking bag. I packed my blanket and pillow, along with my water bottle and my Taekwondo gi. I also grabbed some cookies, jam, and bread. Andrew packed the lantern and flashlights, along with his own blanket and pillow. We grabbed mud boots and coats. I felt bad to be taking all this money without asking. The next morning, we set off on a long journey to Maine. The morning was cool and harsh. We padded on for hours. It got warmer but it was still rather cold. At around eight am we sat down and ate some jam and bread. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Aim," my instructor said. I set up my bow to hit the bullseye.

"Draw back," he said. I drew the string back to my cheek, until the tip of my forefinger touched the corner of my mouth.

"Release," my instructor said. I released the string. It hit the red. Darn it, I thought, it should have hit the bullseye, what did I do wrong?

"Nice job, Leo," my instructor said. "Try aiming a little bit to the left of where you want to aim."

"Okay," I replied.

I readied my bow and took the shot. Bullseye.

"Well done Leo," my instructor said.

"Thank you," I replied.

"You may pack up," he said, "it is time that you get some sleep."

"Yes sir," I said.

I grabbed my quiver and my bow, then, I set off for my tent. When I got there, my roommates were already there. Loren, a small and intelligent boy, sat on his sleeping reading a book. Martin, a strong and tall boy, sat doing crunches. Mason, a strong willed boy, was planning out how he was going to win capture the flag.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Mason asked.

"I was doing some training on my archery," I said.

"Again?" Mason asked.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Is it really that necessary to train all day every day?" Loren asked.

"Of course it is," I said.

"Do you ever do anything other than study war and weapons?" Martin asked.

"You really are war crazy," Martin said.

"Its time for bed," said Loren.

"Polar dip time," my instructor said.

Oh shoot, I overslept.I got into my clothes and got a good seat to watch my friends. They were great swimmers. I never was much of a swimmer. In fact, I had a fear of water. I closed my eyes for a brief second. I could hear the sound of a horse's footsteps. My eyes flickered open. Loren made a quick finish. Mason and Martin followed. They were so cool.

On our way back to the tent, I noticed something shiny in the grass. I reached down and pulled out a Tiger's Eye. The smooth, brown gem lit up in my hands. I could hear the faint sound of two boy's footsteps carried through the wind. I put the gem in my pocket and then ran off to catch up to the others. I grabbed my bow and then set off for archery practice.

Later on, I pulled out the gem. I wondered where it had come from. It felt so familiar. I figured there was only one person that would know.

"You're going to see the gem keeper?" asked Loren.

"Yes," I said with great confidence.

"You're kidding me, this is dangerous, no way, no how are you going alone," Martin said.

"Sorry guys but this is my choice," I said.

**, said Martin. **

**I said. **

**s simple, you are at camp so you have lots of materials. All we need to do is somehow sneak some food into your bag.**Are you sure that you will be okay?" asked Martin.

**I said. **

**Mason said. **

**, I replied. **

**And just like that, I set off on my journey. The night was cold. I pulled out my sweatshirt for warmth. I trudged on for hours. As soon as the sun came out, I ate a breakfast. Then I set out once more.**


End file.
